Moonlit Shadows
by Chris Kasaiaki
Summary: Aero has come out and confessed to Blake, and now, their lives are intertwined within the spiral of fate together. But not all things can end happily, and as dark secrets and pasts become unveiled, they find their relationship with one another put to the ultimate test. Spin-off of Black Roses, White Violets. Rated M now for possible Lemons to come.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The moonlight shined brightly, reflecting an expression that stared deeply into the sky, with silver eyes that bared the soul of a person with a past of pain and misery, memories within its being that it wanted to forget, but couldn't bare to do so lest it forget of the truly fondest ones.

At the same time, the light of the broken moon reflected off of an expression that stared high above as well with amber eyes, a soul of mysteriousness reflected, a past as unknown to those around it, as it was to the soul itself, but that no doubt held an even deeper secret of its physical being it wanted no one person to know, let alone the one it sought great affection from.

Two different souls, each with pasts that are both mysterious as the persons they come from. And yet, when these two souls realize their greatest feelings for one another, what will the result be? Will truest of loves blossom between them, able to face whatever is thrown at them? Or will hidden secrets and unexpected dangers, some of dark origin, come between them, and inevitable tear them apart?

Under moonlit shadows, what sort of fate awaits them? Will there be a beginning and end to a beautiful story of love, or will it be the beginning of a fate waiting to crush their souls and tear them apart?

Underneath the shadow of the moon...

Will an answer be found?


	2. The Moon and The Shroud

Chapter 1

* * *

The activity outside around Beacon was loud. But then again, that was to be expected. There was soon to be an event that many of the students were looking forward to.

Soon, there was to be a rather large dance that would occur within the ballroom from within the school, and many of the students were looking extremely forward to it. Everyone was abuzz with getting prepared for it, and most of all, asking for dates.

From within his private dorm room as he lay on his bed, Aero knew it was just as big a deal as well for him especially. This was a chance for him to make a full connection to someone he had only known for so long, but now kept closer to his heart more then anything. It was definitely a day he would remember considering he had become close to a very special individual.

Whom he had become closer to, was as obvious as many would have expected. The person in question was someone he had already grown closer to from day one since he had arrived at Beacon. It had happened in a short span of time. He had been around her more often then not, and the emotions were not there before as was expected. But then, through moments he found himself spending with her more and more, they suddenly came to light, and before either he or she could realize it, both were close and almost inseparable.

But now, he simply was laying in bed, waiting for the celebration that he was soon to attend with that special someone. Considering there was actually a good amount of tests that had occurred before hand, he was pretty exhausted from all the studying, so getting some rest in beforehand definitely seemed like the best idea possible.

"Haaaah... so tired..." Aero yawned loudly as he groggily spoke, his eyes feeling heavy from exhaustion, his vision fading between sleep and awake.

For a brief moment, he felt his conscious fade into sleep, his mind and body becoming unaware of everything around him. So much so he didn't hear the door to the dorm room open, footsteps approaching the bed he lay on, and a small chuckle of sorts escaping from the mouth of the visitor.

Aero's eyes opened again however when he realized he could feel someone moving on the bed, and more so, hovering above him almost.

"Huh?" His eyes groggily opened, only for them to gaze into amber, which stared back at him with a playful intent.

"Did I wake you?" The young females voice said, a small giggle escaping from her as she looked down at him with the same gaze as before, a playful little smirk on her face.

"No, not necessarily. I was just about to sleep, but then, I realized I couldn't because you decided to come in and hover above me like a cat stalking its prey, Blake." Aero responded back, still staring into the same amber colored eyes as his face remained with a neutral expression, not at all surprised to see his teammate and still fairly new girlfriend, staring at him the way she did.

It was inevitable that it happened. Considering the fact Aero had been on a team of four girls, very beautiful girls even, and himself being the sole guy of said team, it was expected by many that he would eventually have become even remotely close to one of them. Ironically enough though, the one he became closest to happened to be the one who came off as almost, anti-social. Blake Belladonna. A mixture of both a mystery, book-worm, shadow, possibly ninja, and possibly something more. Someone who always seemed to be engaged in reading more than anything, but never shied away from showing she could also have a fun side about her, banzai and everything.

At some point along the way, she and Aero found themselves growing closer and closer. Possibly one of the biggest factors in this was a kitten they had both worked to take care of that Blake had come upon, whom they gave the name, Topaz, and was still with them, even now. One of the biggest ones though definitely had to be when Aero assisted her in finding a book of hers she wanted to keep secret from all. Through all of this and more, both eventually found themselves wanting to be more to each other, and it just so happened that Aero became the one to work up the nerve to confess, and thus, an unbreakable bond between them was formed.

Blake smirked at her boyfriend mischievously, a gleam in her eyes that almost seemed cat-like. "Is it so wrong that I did so? I just wanted to see if you were awake or not."

"By getting over me the way you are now? That's an interesting way of going about it Blake."

Aero couldn't help but chuckle. The way Blake went about doing things always made him wonder about her, and whether or not she did these things to just actually be playful, or tease him in ways to get a reaction out of him. Whatever the case was though, it always made him react in some way.

"Maybe, maybe not. What are you going to do about it?" Blake simply smirked at him, knowing what she did obviously was something that pushed his buttons and would make him react.

Aero sighed, almost defeated. He knew Blake was playing the card that would get him to react to her one way or another. Of course, he wasn't going to just sit there and let her do as she pleased. "I think, I'll do this!"

Before Blake could even react, Aero quickly turned the tables. Grabbing hold of his feline-esque girlfriend, he quickly flipped his and her position, making her lay on the bed, while he hover over her, like she had been doing to him only seconds ago.

"Wha!?" His actions actually surprised her. She was expecting him to do something, but she wasn't expecting him to take advantage of the situation, catch her off guard, and do this!

"Be prepared to face anything if you decide to play games like that with me Blake." Aero looked down at her with a seductive little smirk, the distance between their faces so excessively small.

"I, honestly wasn't expecting you to do something as that. But now I have to ask, what do you plan to do now?" Blake's face tinted scarlet somewhat, but that didn't stop her from smirking at Aero once again with the same look as before.

"Nothing." Was the reply she got as Aero got up from where he was, sitting on the side of the bed that was actually Blake's, smirking with a smug look on his face.

He was sure Blake might have been aiming for something else, but then again, that probably wasn't the case. He knew she actually had a playful side about her, but he also knew she wasn't THAT playful.

"Heh, I was only kidding Aero." Was the response Aero got, almost exactly as he had expected as Blake sat up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you were just being a bit playful is all huh?"

"Yeah, that's all..." Was the reply she gave as she simply smile, continuing to lay her head on his shoulder.

Aero couldn't help but chuckle at the way Blake acted. For as much as he could remember, since the first day he met her, she always seemed to be in her own world, always keeping quiet, reading her books, though still never feeling the need to shy away from being cheerful or humorous when it called for it. Now he was seeing a whole different side of her. A side where she was both affectionate, and cute, the latter be the most obvious of them all.

As Blake continued to rest her head on his shoulder, Aero couldn't hold himself back and quickly threw his arms around her, into a close and love filled embrace.

"A-Aero?" Blake muttered his name with a red colored face, obviously not expecting him to suddenly do such a thing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just, really wanted to hug you." He said as he continued to keep his arms wrapped around her.

Blake let out a soft giggle as she returned the favor, wrapping her arms around Aero as well in an embrace. "Heheh, its okay, I don't mind if you do that."

Aero chuckled softly as he pulled back slightly, gently pressing his forehead against her own, a smile forming on his face. "Hey, Blake?" He quietly spoke, a part of him hoping this moment would last as long as possible.

"Hm? What is it?" The black haired girl looked to her lover, her own amber eyes staring into his silver colored ones.

"I... I'm really glad I confessed to you. I, honestly felt awkward about doing so at first, and I was scared you would reject me when you said there was already someone you had your eyes on, but, it made me very happy when you told me that person was me, and that you accepted my feelings. So... thanks. And, I love you." Were his words, his face showing his embarrassment in both a form of eyes looking away, and even a shade of red forming.

Blake giggled. She always found the way he acted affectionate to be both alluring and even captivating. Since the beginning from before he had even confessed to her, his words were as gentle as they had always been, and now that they were together, none of that changed in him, and she loved every part of that about him.

"Thank you Aero. I love you as well." She replied back to him, staring intently into his eyes before leaning forward and placing her own lips against his.

The feeling of her lips against his, it was a feeling he knew all too well now, and it was one he never got tired of enjoying. The warmth he felt from her lips, and the spark of a flame that seemed to flare up from the passion of it all. Every time Aero kissed her, he always found himself wishing that it would last for as long as possible, maybe even forever.

'I don't want to let her go. I never want to let her go. I want... to hold her forever, if I can.' His thoughts reflected the same thing as always as he pulled her back into the embrace, the kiss intensifying through the meeting of both their tongues.

Blake grew a deeply mad red blush as she felt his tongue against her own. It was just like before the first time they kissed. He was good. Really good. So good it almost felt like she was about to pass out from how great it felt, like a euphoria that would send her to heaven.

'Please let this moment not end. I don't want to let him go.' Her thoughts conveyed her truest inner feelings as well as she found herself pushing against him, wanting the kiss to last longer and longer.

All good things must end though, as the saying was, and after a few more minutes of lip lock, Aero finally pulled away, taking a gasp of air, Blake doing the same as well, both looking at each other with love filled expressions.

"Sorry, I didn't mean, to get so into it. I just... really didn't want to end it, is all." Aero apologized, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward even.

"Please don't worry about it, I... I liked it. It, made me feel closer to you." Blake smiled as she shook her head, reassuring him as she moved her hand up, cupping the side of his face, staring into his eyes intently still.

The way Blake responded surprised Aero, but he smiled nonetheless, his own hand moving up and taking grasp of her's lightly. "Thank you Blake. I'm glad to know you were okay with it." He calmly spoke before taking her hand into his own and kissing it.

'No matter what happens from here on in, I'll always be with you Blake. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you. And I swear, I won't let anything take you from me.' His thoughts were strong with emotion as he held her hand gently still, his lover before him giggling and blushing lightly at his gesture.

Fate for Aero was always something that had given his life hell in the past, and yet somehow, he had always managed to overcome that. After his worst experience with it, he felt for once, even in the midst of the moment he was having with Blake now, that there was nothing that force could do though, to make things change from wonderful, to worse in any possible manner.

* * *

... but how cruel a mistress fate is to come at you, when you least expect it...

* * *

So I have come back with another new story that is a spin-off to my original RWBY fic, Black Roses, White Violets. So another one that focuses on one specific girl of Team RWBY, and it is Blake this time! So I had one idea to go about doing this like the other fic, Black Snow, but decided to do something different. The story here actually uses content here and there from an RP I have been doing, and I just add more to it. Anyway, expect more of this in the future, and expect to see Kitty Blake as well, cause why not? Anyway, favorite/follow if you enjoyed and wanna see more, and leave a review if you can, always helps me out to know where I can improve. Kasai signing off for now.

Edit: So episode 15 revealed that Kitty Blake IS INDEED canon! So I'm gonna be reworking the first two chapters of the fic, and possibly doing a chapter 0, that details what happened during the confession and links into Blake removing her bow. So I may have to take some chapters down at some point, but fret not, they will be back up.


	3. Ballad of Secrets and Pain

Chapter 2

* * *

The night of the big day was slow in its approach, and everyone was eager to just get in to the ballroom and enjoy themselves one their friends, dates, anyone really.

Back at his own dorm room he had received, for reasons considering his situation of being on a team of four other girls, Aero carefully adjusted his outfit, nothing more then a simple tux he himself had brought with, just in case an occasion like this came up at any point.

"I really cannot believe I actually managed to find a use for this thing." He quietly spoke to himself as he made sure everything seemed to be in proper order.

Of course, the way he looked wasn't as important to him as what was about to occur. In a way, this was going to be the first ever date he'd possibly have with Blake. He had only become a couple with her about a day or so ago, and now already they were heading off to a rather large dance that was about to be held. Needless to say, despite his outer appearance looking like his usual calm and collected self, inside, Aero felt like a total mess with his emotions.

"God, I shouldn't be so nervous about this, but I can't help but feeling as such! I've done stuff like this before with other girls, I've danced before, I've had a good time... so why is it I feel so nervous about doing this with Blake!?" He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment as he pressed a hand against the wall as if to keep himself up from falling over.

It was true as he said. Going on dates before, dancing with them, spending time with them, enjoying the kinds of things couples normally enjoyed, Aero had done all of that before, and never once did he ever feel off about it. He enjoyed it himself even, as was to be expected, like most guys would. But there was something different about it when he thought of Blake.

He wasn't sure what it was. She was just, different from all the other girls Aero had ever dated or even fallen in love with. She had a quality about her, a mysterious kind of aura, that just radiated something that made him attracted to her, in ways he never even thought were possible. Maybe it was that usual kind of cool air she had about her, or maybe the mysteriousness she just let off constantly. He just wasn't sure. But, whatever the case was, and whatever it was that made her so different from every other girl he had been around, he just wasn't able to get his mind off of her. The magnitude of how far he was in love with Blake... exceeded even his expectations.

"I swear I just want to hold her and never let go, not matter what anyone says..." He quietly spoke again, not even realizing just how strong such words could be.

Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself back up, before glancing over to the nightstand where his clock rested.

"Oh shi- There's only five minutes left before the time I'm supposed to meet up with her! Damn it!" He cursed himself and quickly grabbed whatever was necessary before running out into the hallway and sprinting like a madman towards the ballroom.

There was no way in hell he was going to be late for his first date with Blake. If he was, he'd curse himself till the day he'd die. These thoughts in mind... Aero once again realized just how madly in love he was with Blake.

* * *

Aero found himself running past couples and groups of students, all who were headed in the same direction was he was. All were dressed in similar outfits to his own, evening wear that was appropriate looking for an event like this.

As he approached the entrance to the ballroom, Aero could see some familiar faces ahead of him, from friends he had made, to even the other members of his. Obviously though his attention wasn't drawn to finding them. What he couldn't see, or at least, whom he had yet to see, was Blake. He looked at the entrance to the ballroom but couldn't see her, and for a moment, got worried that maybe he was in fact late.

'Damn, don't tell me I'm late!' He thought as he glanced around hoping to see her.

It was then he felt a tap on his shoulder, a light one though. Not sure who to expect, he quickly turned around, only to find himself staring into the amber eyes of the very person his heart constantly wanted to be around.

"Hey Aero." The voice of his lover spoke as she looked to him with a smile.

Aero on the other hand fell dead silent. He couldn't believe how beautiful Blake looked. Her dress seemed simple enough, a black strapless piece with a skirt that flowed as gracefully as her hair, but through his own eyes, seeing such a thing on her made his mind shut down completely, and even made his face turn a deep shade of red.

"I... y-you... a-ah... t-that..." The words he tried to speak became a jumbled mess, and his mind once again thought just how crazy his mind went when it came to Blake.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, wearing a confused look as she looked to her boyfriend who she could see seemed rather out of it.

"Ah! N-Nothing! Sorry! I just... thought you looked really beautiful is all Blake, that's it." He turned his head the other way to avoid her gaze, his own face flushed as he spoke.

Blake herself became red in the face as well, but even so, she smiled, feeling happy Aero saw her as such. "Thank you Aero."

Her response and smile made Aero feel like his heart got shot by an arrow of pure love. But he quickly shook off any odd thoughts in his head. This wasn't the time to be feeling lovestruck.

"Anyway, come on, let's go inside okay?" He looked to her with a smile of his own as he held his hand out to her.

Blake simply nodded as she placed her hand in his as he gently took hold of it, smiling at him.

Leading her inside, both Aero and Blake were amazed by how amazing things looked. The ballroom was as large as was to be expected, and people were already on the floor dancing to music that was being played from further back. Food had also been set up in various, and rather creative assortments by the bunches on tables nearby, and people could be seen sitting at tables that mainly seated the specific teams they are part of. Of course that didn't stop people from pushing tables together to converse with their dates if necessary in doing so.

"This is beyond anything I was expecting. Its amazing." Aero found himself in awe at the sight of everything he saw. He had expected to see a lot of things when he came to Vytal, but he never would have expected to see anything like this.

"Yeah, it is." Blake nodded in agreement, wearing a similar awe-inspired expression herself.

"So, since we're here now Blake, would you, care to dance with me?" Aero looked to Blake with a smile as he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'd love to. Its, just..." Blake looked to him for a moment then away, her face slightly flushed with what could only be thought of as embarrassment.

"Do you, not know how to dance Blake?"

A nod from her was his response. This caused him to chuckle lightly. She was so cute sometimes.

"Don't worry then Blake, I can teach you. I've danced a good few times myself so I know what to do." He looked to her with a smile as he took her hand again, leading her to the dance floor.

Blake's embarrassment quickly faded, replaced by a relieved smile as she found herself pulled on to the main floor.

"Right then. So here, just take my hands, and follow my lead closely. Trust me, it's a lot easier then you think."

"Alright then." Blake's expression conveyed her apparent nervousness, but she nonetheless found herself feeling calm as she took hold of Aero's hands as he asked her to.

"Alright, now just follow my lead." And with those words, Aero carefully lead Blake into a simple dance, giving her instructions on what to do as they took one step after another, finding themselves and their bodies flowing to the rhythm of the music as it played.

Blake had expected herself to possibly fall over and make a fool of herself, but she soon realized, that Aero was right. Dancing was easier then she thought. She wasn't sure though if it was actually because it was in fact easy, or because it was Aero who was teaching her. Either way, the fact she was able to be so close to him now like this, filled her heart with a warmth that she realized only he could give her.

Realizing this, her thoughts went back to before, when she was in the room still getting herself dressed. She recalled how she felt very strong feelings about him, and how a simple glance from him made her heart skip a beat. She recalled how before, when he had helped her take care of Topaz, and when he helped her retrieve her very private book, how the smile he showed, how his kindness radiated warmly to her, and how all of that, despite any shortcomings, filled her heart with the utmost of feelings that made her realize just how much she in fact came to treasure him more then as just a teammate, and especially more then as just a friend.

And the confession. Oh the confession. She still remembered when he pulled her away from everyone for the briefest of moments. A moment she knew she would forever remember for as long as she lived, when he poured his emotions out to her, and confessed his love to her. She still remembered how her heart practically stopped, and how all time seemed to freeze instantly. But then, how her happiness was the greatest it had ever been. The warmth of his embrace as he took hold of her, swearing to always be with her regardless of what happened. Those were the sweetest and most beautiful words she had ever had spoken to her.

Now they were here within each others arms, dancing to the rhythm of music, enjoying each others company, and both she and him hoping for the moment to last as long as possible.

Eventually, both stopped for a moment, the music having stopped as well for the moment. Aero looked to Blake with that same smile of his that made her fall for him.

"See? It was easy, wasn't it?" With those words, Aero leaned in and kissed Blake lightly on the forehead, prompting a blushing smile from her.

Along with her smile and blush, she giggles. "Yeah, it was. Thank you Aero."

The moment as it was felt beyond memorable, the couple looking to one another with smiles on their faces.

But that moment quickly disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. Out of nowhere, Aero suddenly caught glance of a glass filled with punch fly through the air, and before he could react, it hit its intended mark. That mark, being Blake, whose dress was now wet and sticky from the red fluid, said girl being not happy in the least to have neither her dress ruined, nor moment with Aero abruptly over.

"Hey! Who in the world through that!?" Aero quickly shouted out within the crowd of people, only to be responded to by a sound of roaring laughter.

"I have an idea who did it Aero." Blake quickly released Aero, her anger still easily visible on her face as she confronted the culprit of her ruined moment.

"CRDL."

Aero's anger reflected his companions as he ran up to the confronted culprits. "Again with you Cardin? What the hells your damn deal!?"

"Hahaha! Calm down lady killer! I just added a little color to your "date". Ya know, "beauty" her up. But it looks more like I ruined her instead! Hah!" Cardin continued laughing as if he had just told one of the funniest jokes ever, but this matter was hardly worth laughing over for some.

"You damn scum, you piss me off so much!" Aero's eyes reflected his anger as he spoke.

As was to be expected though, Blake didn't take the insults sitting down, and quickly grabbed Cardin by the collar of his shirt, anger seething in her eyes

But Cardin only laughed, raising his hands in a manner that made it seem like he was surrendering. "Oh I'm so scared! What are you gonna do to me huh?"

He got his answer quicker then even he thought. Without warning, Blake tightened her other hand into a fist and quickly threw a jab at Cardin, a bruise forming where she had hit.

Of course, his teammates didn't take that sitting down either. "Hey now! No one said you could hit!" Without warning, Russell called out and quickly grabbed Blake by her wrist, attempting to pry her off of his team leader.

"And no one said you could lay a hand on her!" Aero didn't even let a second pass before he quickly grabbed Russell's wrist and pulled it back, twisting his arm behind his back, thus forcing him to release Blake.

"Son of a bitch!" The voice of another CRDL member, Dove, spoke up, as he prepared to grab Aero from behind.

"You missy need to learn to play nice!" The fourth member, Sky, spoke as he managed to get behind Blake before grabbing her by the hair, pulling her back.

"Ow!" Blake let out a smell yelp of pain as she felt her hair getting pulled, still managing to keep a grip on Cardin's collar.

"Damn you all to hell!" His anger peaking, Aero quickly released Russell before slamming his elbow back into Dove's stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground, before finally dashing forward and roundhouse kicking Sky away from Blake. "The lot of you piss me off!"

"Aero!?" Blake let out a surprised gasp as she saw Aero fight the remaining three off, people within the crowd noticing the scuffle but backing away to not get involved.

"So, that's how you wanna play huh you little bitch? Fine, then how about this!?" His own anger peaked from getting hit, Cardin quickly yanked off Blake's hand holding him, and with his free hand quickly reached over, grabbing the bow that rested atop her head. But instead of just grabbing it, the force causes him to pull it completely off.

"Ah!?" Blake's eyes widened in fear as she realized her bow had come off, which revealed something no one had expected to see.

Cat ears.

"Bla-! ... wait... c-cat ears?" Aero's expression turned to one of complete shock as he saw Blake standing there, her eyes still laced with fear over what had just happened.

'Wait, so, Blake was... a Faunus this whole time?' His thoughts became as confused as they had ever been, but he quickly shook the confusion off and charged forward, putting himself between Blake and CRDL. "Okay, that's it! Enough!"

"No... No!" Blake's voice spoke softly as she tried to cover the ears on her head. This whole time, the bow really had hidden something, something Blake had been trying to hide from everyone. She was shocked with fear her secret was now out in the open, Aero was in complete surprise his girlfriend was in reality a Faunus... but some found the situation to be hilarious.

"Oh, my, AHAHAHAHA! You mean this whole time your girl was actually a Faunus!? So you've been with a freak this whole time, that is hilarious!" Cardin began to laugh hysterically along with his teammates, finding Aero's situation hilarious as it was.

But Aero wasn't laughing at all. In face, he was pissed. No, beyond pissed. He had dealt with Cardin's discrimination against Faunus for as long as he could remember, probably since he saw the jerk messing with Velvet Scarlatina. Having grown up in a family that was accepting of people regardless of their race or species, seeing such a thing enraged him beyond words. And now... someone was doing it. And against someone Aero loved to death. That, pushed him over the edge.

"You... You... YOU... KOOOOONOOO YAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOUUUUU!" His anger peaked and blew, he himself reverting to speaking in his native language.

What happened next, could only be described as unbelievable. Aero charged forward with blinding speeds at Cardin, and pulling his arm back and quickly sending it forward, colliding with the side of Cardin's face, the same spot where Blake had hit as well. Only his hit was stronger, and formed more then just a bruise. But it didn't stop there. Before Cardin could even react, Aero performed a quick turn on his heel, and bringing his leg up, brought his foot down onto Cardin's legs, hard, shattering both, and causing the usual tough looking leader to collapse in absolute pain from both hits he had taken. Aero definitely had lived up to Nora's suggestion.

"SHINU! ANATA GOMIBAKO NO KACHINONAI SAKUHIN!" He yelled out in his native language still, CRDL's other members unable to even react to that, not wanting to mess with him or Blake any further after seeing that.

At that moment, Aero felt a hand grab him by his wrist, and his emotions still in a rage, he turned, nearly attempting to attack the person, who turned out to be none other then Nova, one of his closest friends.

"Aero... calm down. That's enough." Were the words Nova spoke softly as he looked to Aero.

Despite the rage he had just felt before, which was nearly aimed at Nova now, the feeling of having finally delivered punishment to Cardin managed to bring the calm back to Aero, and his anger filled expression softened back into its usual calm demeanor.

But the same couldn't be said for Blake.

"No... no... NO!" Before even anyone could react, Blake in a tear stained mess quickly picked herself up and ran for the entrance of the ballroom, rushing to only where she felt she could get away from everyone, especially Aero.

"Blake?! Nova, I have to go!" Without a second wasted, Aero quickly pulled his arm away from Nova and rushed off in the direction he saw Blake run in.

He knew what she must be feeling. Embarrassment, fear, shame, possibly even more at the fact a great secret she had tried to keep hidden was now out in the open for everyone to know. And with the way some people discriminated against Faunus, it was almost no surprise she had tried to keep such a thing hidden away from prying eyes.

But that didn't change a thing about how he felt towards her, and he wasn't about to leave her by herself.

With all this in mind he quickened his pace to try and catch up to Blake, only managing to see her silhouette from afar, but still no where close to catching up to her. He was surprised she could run so fast even in heels.

'Come on Blake! Please stop running!' His thoughts pleaded for her to slow down even as he continued after her, his heart set on hoping to make her feel better.

"Blake! Wait! Please stop!" Aero yelled out to her as he continued after her.

"J-Just leave me! Leave me alone!" Was the response he received from her as the silhouette of hers seemed to fade further into the dark of the night.

"Like all in the entirety of Yomotsu Hirasaka am I gonna do that!" He didn't even stop for a moment, and quickened his pace further.

Soon Aero found himself entering an area that he knew led to the Emerald Forest, and a feeling of worry and fear filled him as he continued chasing after Blake.  
'The Emerald Forest? Oh god, please don't let this get ugly.' His thoughts filled with dread as he continued moving, rain suddenly beginning to fall.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Blake cried out from further ahead, tears rolling down her face as she kept running, but continued to not pay attention to what was ahead of her.

As she continued running, the front of her foot caught onto the root of a tree, causing her to fall forward. "Ah!"

"BLAKE!" Letting out a cry, Aero quickly dashed forward at his highest speed yet, and quickly caught Blake in his arms before she hit the ground.  
In his arms, Blake didn't even bother to look in his direction, feelings of fear and shame filling her as she continued to cry, the ears on her head drooped as if expressing her emotions, the rain coming down on both of them.

"Blake... why? Why did you run off like that?" Aero's tone grew both soft and gentle as he spoke to her, standing her up on her feet, the rain still pouring down.

"B-Because... I'm a Faunus... you should know that by now Aero... I was scared... scared, because before I never wanted you to know, and that if you did, you'd possibly hate me, and stop loving me. Scared you would see me as a freak, like other people do with Faunus... and I was scared... t-that if you knew about who I really was, that, I'd lose you... y-you're the only person I've ever loved the way I do, and, if I lost you just because of being non-human, and having these stupid ears... I-I don't know what I would do..."

The emotions she poured out through both words and tears easily hit Aero's heart heavily. He knew she must have felt strongly about being hurt from not being human, but the way she said it made it clear, that her biggest fear, was not about being accepted by others, but mainly by being accepted by him.  
He was now a big part of her life, and losing him would probably destroy her emotionally. The normally cool, calm, collected, and often times funny girl Aero had seen on multiple occasions was no longer in his arms. Instead, that same girl was now a crying mess of emotion who feared that the very man she loved would leave her because she herself was not like him.

'All this time then... even after everything I've told her, about how accepting I am, she still felt this way regardless...' His thoughts fell heavy on his mind, and hearing all this made him want to tear up as well.

But he didn't. Instead, he gently took Blake, and embraced her tightly, keeping her close to him as much as he could.

"Wha... A-Aero?" Blake's voice became soft, and almost fragile sounding, her expression conveying surprise by his sudden actions.

"Blake... please don't think that at all. I would never, in my entire life, ever think of you as a freak, just because you're a Faunus."

"B-But..."

"Blake, listen... I don't care if you're a Faunus. Don't you remember what I told you once before in the past when we were still just friends? I have never discriminated against anyone because of a difference in their physical character. The fact that you are a Faunus doesn't change any of the feelings I have towards you. Just because you're different from me, doesn't mean I see you any less as the woman I fell in love with. I should say I almost feel I've been given something even more valuable to treasure in my life, now that I know you're different from all the other girls I have ever been around. But, regardless of that, just cause you're different in one little aspect, won't change any of my feelings towards you. When I finally worked up my nerves to confess to you, I swore I'd treasure our relationship more then anything, and that I would never allow anyone to take you from me, or to ever lose you. Just because your a Faunus, that changes nothing. So what if you're a Faunus? I love you still as much as I have always till now Blake Belladonna. And nothing, I swear, nothing, will ever change that."

As he spoke, Aero gently lifted her face, silver and amber eyes once again meeting with one another as he cupped the side of her face gently with his hand, wiping her tears away, a warm and gentle smile forming on his face as he finished.

His words... they were beautiful. They were filled with kindness. They were filled with love. They were filled with admiration. And all of that, was directed at her. She wasn't sure how to speak at first. She almost wanted to cry even his words were so wonderful. For a moment even, she felt the words were too good for her ears to hear.

But they were. They were indeed words meant for her to hear. Her heart and soul felt entirely at peace, soothed and calm from the fear and worry she had before, all her troubles gone from her.

"A-Aero... h-how, is it, I feel like I am the luckiest woman ever, to have met such a wonderful person as you...?"

"Maybe, because it's just a fact. I don't mean to give myself credit when I say that, but, that's just how I am. And nothing is ever going to change that." Smiling warmly, he looked to her, his eyes staring lovingly into hers.

"Aero... please, never leave me. Ever." And with those words of her own, she quickly leaned in, placing her lips against his, a great feeling of love passing from one to the other as she embraced him tightly.

'I never will Blake. I'll always be with you no matter what. Till the day I die even.' He couldn't speak with his lips pressed against hers, but his thoughts were strong with the emotion that he'd never part ways with her.

The kiss lasted for only a few minutes longer, but it almost seemed like an eternity for both. The way their tongues seemingly danced around each others, and the flare of passion that lit up between them. It was truly a moment they would remember forever, as one where they were now not just a simple couple like the others, but as one between two very different individuals. One a human, the other a Faunus.

"Come on Blake. Let's go back, otherwise you might catch a cold."

"Yeah, okay." Blake looked to her beloved with a truly happy smile.

* * *

As both lovers made their way back, from within the shadows, two eyes filled with little to no emotion, colored like blood, watched over at them, observing the couple as they left.

"... Blake..." A female voice spoke from the shadowed figured, and within a split second, the figure vanished from sight completely...

* * *

... moonlit shadows dance, emotions bared between both, but when from the dark a soul watches them, what will become of these two shadows...?

* * *

... all I can say is, this may be the most emotional piece I have done. Ever. Anyway, like/follow and review if you enjoyed, which I hope everyone did. Also, for anyone who may read this that has also read my Black Roses, White Violets piece, I may change focus to this more often at certain points, but that doesn't mean I've stopped the aforementioned fic. I will try to remain consistent with both, along with Beacon Radio Live. Anyway, this is Kasai everyone, signing off for now.


	4. Falling Rain Sayonara

Chapter 3

* * *

The unexpected surge of rain that had come in so suddenly, proved to be worse then expected. As the festivity of the dance came to a close, and almost dramatic one considering the conflict that had occurred between Aero and all of CRDL, every student was nearly running to find shelter in their dorm rooms from the rain. Not a lick of thunder could be heard, but the rain was heavy and strong, as were the winds.

Drenched completely as he ran through it all, Aero kept an arm up over his eyes to block out the rain, but with how strong it was, it almost was futile.

"Damn it its coming down hard! Blake! You okay!?" Aero yelled back to the young woman of a Faunus, who herself was also soaked.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if we were inside!" She shouted back as she kept her hand clasped with his, so as not to get separated from him.

Both were completely soaked with rain, and still had a good distance to the dorm rooms, but despite this and the still strong gusts of wind that blew past them, they eventually made it back.

"Oh god, that was completely unexpected. I didn't expect the rain to come down so hard." Aero let out a few sighs of relief, still shaken up by the sudden torrential downpour, shivering a bit even from being drenched.

"Maybe we should have checked a forecast before we left... a-achoo!" Blake suddenly let out a sneeze, albeit, a rather cute one.

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good. Come on up to my room Blake, we'll get dried up their, otherwise we're bound to catch cold." Aero took hold of her hand gently as he spoke, leading her up the stairs and eventually down the hall to his room.

"Mm, okay." Blake could only respond with a sniffle almost as she let him take her hand, leading the way.

Soon both we're within Aero's own room, obviously still soaked to no end, and shivering as well. Without even asking, Aero quickly worked the thermostat to heat the room up, not wanting neither him, nor his lover, to be feeling cold.

"Hang on a sec Blake, let me get some towels and dry clothes you can slip into." Aero spoke before opening up a nearby closet to rummage around for the mentioned items.

Blake simply smiled before sitting herself down on the nearby bed. Her eyes soon fell on a series of photos though, some of which were recognizable to her, since they were of both Aero and her, them with their teammates, all in various shots from different moments in time, to when their team was fully brought together, or when she and him finally became a couple.

Her eyes however then feel on a few photos she didn't recognize, yet had Aero in them, with various other people. Her attention however fell mostly on two that had Aero with three other girls in one, and then one of those three girls in another. His expression in them, he seemed, quite happy. It looked as though he were even close to her. So close... Blake's mind wondered, could this be someone Aero knew back where he came from? Could she be his ex? Or maybe... she was another girlfriend of his somehow?

"Blake?" His voice brought her back to her senses as he called out to her, a towel being handed to her as she looked back up, able to see Aero had also changed back into his normal clothes, minus the hooded vest and wristbands he usually wore.

"H-Huh?! O-Oh, sorry." Blake couldn't help but jump a bit in surprise as he had called to her so suddenly, the picture she had been holding up falling from her hands.

"Hm? Oh, were you looking at these old things?" Aero chuckled before picking up the framed picture, looking to it for a moment before placing it down.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to be staring at them for so long, they just... sort of got my attention is all." Blake felt a faint bit of heat fill her cheeks as her face went red slightly.

"Don't worry about it. These pictures are from a long time ago anyway."

"They are? Then... would it be alright if I asked, who those girls are?"

Aero could see where Blake was going with her question, letting out a chuckle as he cleared his throat before tossing the towel he held onto her head, helping her dry herself off. She flinched, surprised by actions, but nonetheless comfortable by his gentle touch.

"Their just a couple of my old friends from my time before I came to Beacon. The one I'm with by myself here, her name's Mizore. I actually dated her for a couple of months, but some complications came up, and we had to go our separate ways. Let me guess though Blake, you thought maybe I was still dating one of these girls or something and that's why you asked me who they were, am I right?"

Aero couldn't help but smile, trying to hold in a bit of laughter as Blake turned the other way for a moment, a faint blush on her face.

"I didn't mean to pry, I just... wasn't sure if those girls meant something to you or not." As she spoke, the cat ears on her head drooped, as if reflecting her emotions.

'She's so adorable.' Aero downright wanted to hug her she looked so cute the way she was at that moment. "Oh, by the way, here Blake."

Reaching for what was under his arm, Aero pulled out what looked like a rather large black shirt, that despite its size, looked like it would fit Blake.

"I don't really have any of your clothes here, as if I would, and I don't want to barge into the team room, so I figured, maybe you could make due with this. If, that's alright." A small blush spread across his face.

Blake wasn't sure by what he going on about, but smiled nonetheless as she took the shirt in her hands. "Its okay, I'll wear it."

"Okay, well, let me turn the other way then."

With those words, Aero stepped away and turned around, keeping his eyes closed so as not to slip any peeks. Even if he had kept his eyes open, he still wouldn't have tried to look. Actions that could easily label him as a pervert were things he always refrained from doing.

Blake giggled at the way Aero acted. She had seen very different sides to him, but this was a first. Of course, she felt she had nothing to worry about with him peeking at her, and even if he did, she wouldn't mind. They weren't strangers to one another anymore. With those thoughts in mind, she stood up and undid the zipper on the back of her dress, the entire piece slipping off of her and pooling to her feet. Once that had been done, she easily slipped the shirt on to herself, the entirety of it covering all of her upper body and a good portion of her lower body, so that even her lower unmentionables were only viewable if she pulled the hem of it up.

'I can... smell Aero on this shirt.' As she thought this, she pulled the shirt closer to her nose, taking a deep breath, able to smell his scent on it. If it weren't for her ability to keep her more primal side under control, that one inhale could have sent her into a tizzy.

"You can turn around now."

At her words, Aero opened his eyes again and turned back to face her, only to nearly topple over from pure shock at what he saw. He had expected the sight of Blake in one of his older shirts to be something, interesting, to say the least, but what he was looking at nearly sent his heart into absolute arrest.

"W... Wow..." Was the only word he could even think to mutter out, his face most obviously flushed with red. His thoughts said something different however.

'S-She looks so damn sexy in that shirt...'

"Uhm, you're making this embarrassing for me you know." A blush formed on Blake's face.

"Ah! S-Sorry! D-Didn't mean to stare or anything, you just look... really good even in just that shirt is all. E-Eheheh." A nervous chuckle escaped from him as he apologized, scratching the back of his head all too nervously as well.

Blake giggled and smiled again. Just as much as he found her embarrassed side to be cute, so did she but with his.

"Anyway, do you feel a bit warmer and dried up now Blake? The heater is going still, and I did dry your hair up as much as I could." Aero's face was still flushed as he tried to quickly change the topic, of course this only made Blake giggle more, almost full on laugh.

"Hmhm, I'm fine Aero, thanks." She replied with a smile before looking back over at the pictures, still a bit curious over them despite Aero's words from earlier.

"Blake...? Are you still worried about those girls in the pictures? I already told you I'm not with one of them anymore, and the other two are just close friends of mine."

"I know, I just... still feel this part of me, that says, they still are real close to you, and maybe, even if you don't love them, they love you... and that, irks me for some reason... it makes, the part of me that isn't human, feel almost... possessive of you..."

The words that came from her were unexpected, but in some ways, they almost touched Aero's heart. He knew for a fact he would never go back to being with any one of those girls as a lover again, yet he also knew he wouldn't ever leave Blake as a lover either. Even so, she still felt possessive of him whenever she saw just the images of these girls he had been so close to in the past. He could almost swear this came from the part of her that was Faunus. The part of her that was different. A part of her that was only one of many that drove him up the walls about her.

"Blake..." He only muttered her name before moving closer to her and pulling her into a tight, loving, and protective embrace as both of them toppled into the bed on their sides, with Aero still holding her as close as possible.

"A-Aero?" Blake's face turned red hot with embarrassment as she found herself embraced by her lover, surprised all the same still he had suddenly done so.

"Blake, listen to me, I have no connections of the sort with those girls anymore like I do with you. They are my friends still yes, but they don't have the same amount of value to me as you do now. They're not the most important people in the world to me. You are. You're always going to be the person I put before everything else, and that's a fact. I mean, I can't take two steps on my own without thinking about you. You have no idea how much of an important part of my life you now are."

The words he spoke were both soft and gently, and Blake nearly felt herself tear up when she heard them. How could she have still thought those ideas from before? She should have known better then to doubt him. And after hearing those words, she knew he meant every word he spoke.

Despite still being locked in his embrace, Blake managed to nuzzle her head against his chest as she herself wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling more than comfortable.

"You're right... I'm sorry Aero. I just, felt that part of me stir up, and I guess I let my feelings get the better of me. I should have known better then to doubt you."

Aero smiled as he nuzzled her hair, a sweet aroma filling his senses. "Yeah, because you're the only one my heart is set on now Blake. You and you only."

As he finished speaking, he lifted her face up by the chin so they could look to each other, an arm still around her, before leaning in and kissing her both deeply and lovingly. There was almost an immediate spark of passion as their lips collided, their eyes closing as they let their minds sink into the sea of love and affection that was between them.

It lasted for a few minutes, but those were some of the best minutes they had ever spent together.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something to you Blake."

"What is it?" The cat ears on her head twitched with curiosity as her face showed an expression that showed a similar reaction as well.

"A while before I confessed to you, Ozpin said he needed me to go on a solo mission to retrieve some stuff from where Sapphire and her other allies were set up before. Something regarding a project I think. I have to leave tomorrow."

The mentioning of Sapphire Violet made Blake want to hiss. That woman had apparently had some connection to Aero in the past, and it only made things worse that before, during events long passed, she had constantly tried to almost seduce him. But that didn't make her as emotional as the mentioning of the fact that the mission Aero would be taking would be solo. Meaning he would have to leave her for a while.

"I see... do you know when you'll be back at all?" Her cat ears drooped with disappointment, but she knew he'd be back eventually.

"Couple of days at most. I don't know how many. But I'm sure you can manage without me for that time right?" He looked to her with a smile as he pressed his nose against hers in an affectionate manner.

A faint blush, along with a smile and giggle escaped from her. "Eheheh, yeah, I can."

"Good. Don't worry Blake, I'll be back soon enough. Until then, you just continue on with everything else, and also, be a good kitten while I'm away." Aero chuckled at the clever little affectionate joke he made, and Blake herself couldn't help but do the same as well.

"Heheh~" She almost felt happy in some manner by the way Aero had referred to her as such. As for why, she didn't even know, but she loved it nonetheless.

* * *

The next morning came rather quickly, and even after the lengthy amount of time that had passed, the rain was still coming down, though not as hard as before.

Not wanting to leave the comfort of being between both her lover and his bed, Blake had decided to sleep with him in his own room, having felt too exhausted to get up and go back to the teams room. Aero himself didn't mind this in the slightest, and felt rather relaxed and comfortable himself knowing he'd be sleeping next to his beloved Faunus. Now said Faunus was still sleeping soundly, her cat ears twitching every so often.

"She's so adorable even when she sleeps." Aero looked to her with a smile as he knelt down beside the bed, having woken up early since he had important business to attend to. "I'll be back soon Blake. I promise. Sayonara."

At those words he stood up, leaving a small note on the nightstand next to the bed she still slept in, before heading for the door and opening and closing it slowly.

"I love you Blake." Was his last few words as he closed the door completely before heading off to the outside.

Under the still coming rain, he quickly made his way to the docks where an airship await him, and as he approached, he wasn't too surprised to see Ozpin himself waiting.

"I take it you're ready and prepared?" The headmaster spoke with a casual smile as he saw Aero approach.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So all I need to locate are these project plans you mentioned to me, correct?"

"That's correct. And you are the only one I trust with this job because I know you've had the greatest amount of encounters with Sapphire Violet, so I know you should be able to figure out any tricks or traps she left behind before she switched sides. Alright then?"

"Right. I'll do what I can." And with those words, Aero stepped into the airship, feeling his weight almost disappear as the ship lifted off, heading to its predetermined destination.

"I'll make this end as quickly as possible. Don't want to keep Blake waiting for me."

... as he spoke those words, underneath the torrent of rain that still poured down onto the ground below, a familiar shadow appeared nearby, watching the airship with Aero in it depart, eyes of the same red color as before looking on at it with something of an emotionless glare.

"... I will break you, Aero Tatsu... as I will break your beloved Faunus..." The same female voice as before said before its source disappeared once more. If only Aero himself could have known the trouble he was about to find himself in could change everything, but for the worse...

* * *

... when a shadow of unknown follows you, all you can do is wait, as a terrible fate, worse then death, approaches...


End file.
